


Między rozwagą a romantyzmem

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: Tłumaczenie "between my reflex & my resolve" autorstwa gyzym.
Beta & polski tytuł: Donnie_Engelvin, dziękuję :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [between my reflex & my resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135872) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



 

 

Pierwszym razem czekają przy karuzeli bagażowej. Cobb i Mal zniknęli w tłumie, a pozostali skierowali się na swoje loty przesiadkowe, więc jedynie Arthur i Eames gapią się na karuzelę. A Arthur nawet zbytnio nie _lubi_ Eamesa. Stwierdza, że będzie całkiem zadowolony z życia, jeśli nigdy więcej nie będą ze sobą pracować. Co jednak wcale nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego ciągle gapi się na jego spodnie, wypalając wzrokiem dziury na jego pieprzonym tyłku. Ale to tylko… tak po prostu bywa, prawda, po ekstrakcji? To nie tak, że Eames zrobił coś wyjątkowego, jedynie dzielili podświadomość i z pewnością Arthur nie musi…

\- Chcesz się stąd wyrwać? – Eames spogląda na niego łobuzersko, szczerząc wszystkie zęby. Arthur krzywi się, precyzyjnym, idealnym grymasem, który przez lata wyćwiczył aż do perfekcji, dobranym z przykładnym uniesieniem brwi. To wyraz twarzy bardzo jasno mówiący: „masz nierówno pod sufitem?” i Arthur używał go setki razy, na setkach nieszczęsnych ofiar.

Ani razu nie odbiło się to na nim w taki sposób.

\- Skarbie – odzywa się Eames, jego uśmiechowi nie ubywa ani na milimetr tej pełnej pychy, absurdalnej pewności siebie. – Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, że  uważasz mnie za aż _tak_ odrażającego.

I zanim Arthur ma szansę choćby otworzyć usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, Eames go całuje, nurkując błyskawicznie i uginając odrobinę kolana, by nie zmuszać Arthura do unoszenia głowy. Ręce Arthura są pełne bagaży i wszystko zdaje się stłoczone i niepewne, popychane przez przechodniów i spieszących spóźnialskich i głupi, strasznie głupi puls Arthura. Eames spocił się w niewielkim stopniu, wystarczającym, by to zauważyć, jego oddech jest trochę krótki, a usta lekkie i żarłoczne na ustach Arthura, i serio, to powinno wydawać się okropnie żenujące.

Wydaje się jednak okropnie niesamowite.

\- Ach – mówi Arthur, gdy Eames się odsuwa. Na policzkach Eamesa łatwo dojrzeć rumieniec, który ten wyraźnie stara się ignorować. Szczerzy się w tym beztroskim uśmiechu, jakby ani trochę nie był poruszony. Arthur mógłby go teraz zamordować, naprawdę, za bycie tak cholernie niemożliwym cały pieprzony czas. Wie, że on sam wygląda pewnie trochę jakby uderzył w niego pociąg i Arthur nie cierpi tego, nie cierpi wyglądać mniej _ułożenie_ niż ten, z kim walczy.

Bo to jest walka, owszem.

\- Muszę już iść – mówi wreszcie, zamiast „spieprzaj” czy „to wszystko na co cię stać?”, czy „może koniec końców powinniśmy się jednak stąd wyrwać”. – To było… interesujące, współpraca z panem, panie Eames.

\- Trzymaj się, kochanie – mówi Eames, mrugając i sprawiając, że to najprostsze, najgłupsze pożegnanie zaczyna brzmieć sprośnie. Następnie odchodzi, przedzierając się przez tłum z bagażami w dłoni, a Arthur rozważa, które miejsce będzie najbardziej odpowiednie na upicie się.

\--

Drugim razem ustawiają robotę w Londynie.

Gdy Cobb mu ją prezentuje, Arthur wie, że Eames będzie musiał zostać do niej włączony. Jest już zmęczony nie-myśleniem o tym ze zróżnicowanym powodzeniem. To nietypowe dla Arthura - pozwalanie uczuciom na wchodzenie w drogę pracy, a poza tym, cała ta sprawa jest idiotyczna i nie warta martwienia się. To nic takiego. To dalej będzie _nic takiego_.

Eames, będąc Eamesem, ma inne plany.

Arthur jest piętnaście minut przed czasem, gdy opuszcza hotel i rozważa zatrzymanie się na kawę jeszcze przed złapaniem pociągu, gdy ktoś za nim mówi: „Skarbie”. Arthur zamiera, każdy mięsień w jego ciele napina się i siłą zmusza się do rozluźnienia, zanim się odwraca.

Eames zaparkował przy krawężniku szarym kabrioletem. Ma potargane przez wiatr włosy, aviatory na nosie i zupełnie _odrażający_ uśmiech satysfakcji na ustach. Arthur pragnie, całkiem mocno, go postrzelić.

\- Cóż – mówi zamiast tego, unosząc brew – można to było przewidzieć.

Eames zwyczajnie nie przestaje się szczerzyć i Arthur czuje, jak w ustach robi mu się sucho… ale to prawdopodobnie tylko wina samochodu. Przejeżdża po nim wzrokiem i gwiżdże mimowolnie.

\- Czy to jest…

\- Lotus Elise – potwierdza Eames, uśmiech przekształca się w bardziej złośliwy uśmieszek, tak przesadzony, że wywołuje u Arthura ból głowy. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

\- Nie daj Boże, byś zainwestował jak normalni ludzie – komentuje Arthur, przesuwając dwoma palcami po karoserii, udając, że tak naprawdę wcale tego nie robi.

\- To jest inwestycja – informuje go Eames. – Inwestycja w moją własną uciechę. I kupiłem brytyjską wersję. Nie mógłbym wykazać się większą odpowiedzialnością.

\- Twoja definicja odpowiedzialności jest niepokojąca – odpowiada Arthur. Zerka na skrzynię biegów i zaczyna wyobrażać sobie, jakby to było, gdyby wypchnął Eamesa z tego pojazdu w trakcie jazdy; siedzenie wciąż ciepłe w miejscu, gdzie Eames przed chwilą siedział…

\- Postaraj się nie gapić za bardzo, skarbie, wypalisz dziury w karoserii. – Wyraz twarzy Eamesa graniczy teraz z koszmarem: bystry i pewny siebie, i zdecydowanie zbyt _bliski_.

Arthur przybiera gniewną minę i spotyka jego spojrzenie, co okazuje się błędem. Eames zsunął z nosa okulary i zerka na Arthura ponad ich krawędzią. Bijąca od niego uciecha okazuje się całkiem porządnie rozpraszająca.

\- Co tu robisz? – pyta Arthur, by to zamaskować. – Jestem w stanie dostać się do hangaru na własną rękę.

\- Zmiana planów – mówi Eames, wzruszając ramionami. – Mam w końcu tutaj dom. Nie ma sensu wydawać kasy na lokum. Cobb i Mal wynajęli auto i przyjechali rano, ale pomyślałem, że dla ciebie zrobię specjalną wyprawę.

Następnie mruga. Lubieżnie. Palce Arthura instynktownie świerzbią za bronią.

\- Szykujemy robotę… w twoim własnym domu – powtarza, tak wolno, jak jest w stanie, zachowując przy tym swoją godność.

Eames kiwa głową z lekkością i serio, _serio_ , jeśli Arthur nie może do niego strzelić, to lepiej niech zrobi to ktoś inny, bo to nie powinno być _legalne._ Ludzie, którzy całują cię przy karuzeli bagażowej, a następnie nie odzywają się przez trzynaście miesięcy nie powinni móc wjechać w twoje życie w Lotusie Elise i zabrać cię ze sobą do domu. Ludzie, którzy całują cię i następnie nie dzwonią przez trzynaście miesięcy nie powinni w ogóle _istnieć,_ nie mówiąc już o sprawianiu, że twoja klatka piersiowa robi to, co teraz dzieje się z klatką piersiową Arthura. Istnieją jakieś _zasady._

\- Arthur – mówi Eames. – Mógłbyś wsiąść wreszcie do pieprzonego auta?

Więc Arthur wsiada. Zapina pas, bo nie jest szalony, a Eames mówi, że przed nimi „kawałek drogi” i  w końcu ruszają, włączając się w londyński ruch z odpowiednią prędkością. Arthur zauważa sposób, w jaki przechodnie gapią się na auto i sam także czuje ciekawość, nie mogąc się doczekać, by zobaczyć, jak Eames poradzi sobie z maszyną, gdy w końcu trafią na kręte pozamiejskie drogi, na które prawdopodobnie się kierują.

Owszem, docierają na kręte pozamiejskie drogi i jazda Eamesa… pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

Eames jest gorączkowym kierowcą, uświadamia sobie Arthur, gdy prą naprzód. Gorączkowym tak, jak jest gorączkowy we wszystkim i wydaje się mu, że jedzie wystarczająco szybko, bo jego skręty są niedbałe, dzikie i niebezpieczne, balansujące na granicy kraksy. Nie jest w tym właściwie zły - Arthur widzi, że jego kontrola nad samochodem jest całkowita, że prawdopodobnie prowadzenie w ten sposób sprawia mu przyjemność, ale nie robi tego tak, jak się powinno. Mogłoby go zabić i zdawało się _marnotrawstwem_ tego o wiele za cudownego pojazdu.

\- Zawsze tak jeździsz? – krzyczy Arthur ponad szumem wiatru.

\- A co? To dla ciebie za ostro? – woła Eames złośliwie i Arthur pozwala sobie na malusieńki uśmieszek.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Zatrzymaj się – mówi. I gdy Eames się zatrzymuje, Arthur wysiada z auta i okrąża je, otwierając drzwi kierowcy z entuzjazmem, czując się beztrosko i mniej _w ryzach_ pierwszy raz od lat.

\- Kluczyki, panie Eames – mówi, wystawiając dłoń.

\- Hmmm?

\- Ja poprowadzę – stwierdza Arthur. Eames mruga przez chwilę, wyglądając jakby miał zamiar się sprzeczać, aż w końcu tylko uśmiecha się lekko i wzruszając ramionami, wydostaje się na zewnątrz.

\- Postaraj się jej nie skasować – instruuje, usadzając się na miejscu pasażera.

\- Nigdy nic nie skasowałem – oświadcza Arthur, przejeżdżając palcami po desce rozdzielczej i kierownicy. _Boże,_ to naprawdę ładny samochód. – Jednak powinieneś zapiąć pasy.

Dokładnie trzy minuty zajmuje Arthurowi poczucie się za kółkiem wystarczająco swobodnie, by zacząć zachowywać się jak wariat. Drogi z ograniczeniem do 45 pokonuje ze 110 na liczniku, a Eames wyje z uciechy tuż obok niego. Włosy Arthura zmieniają się w kupę siana - może poczuć, jak stają się coraz bardziej rozczochrane z sekundy na sekundę, dosłownie może to _poczuć_. Wsadzą go za kratki, jeśli nie będzie uważać, ale śmieje się, a uśmiech na jego twarzy jest tak szeroki, że policzki zaczynają go boleć. Skręca precyzyjnie i _szybko,_ gdy Eames uderza o bok swoich drzwi, krzycząc słowa zachęty i wskazówki dojazdu i Bóg jeden wie co jeszcze.

\- Tutaj! – krzyczy w końcu. – Tutaj, ten parking, skręć tutaj… - i Arthur skręca, obracając kierownicę w szalonej, podjętej w ułamku sekundy decyzji. Samochód toczy się przez pustą przestrzeń, a Eames śmieje się tak mocno, że może się zaraz udusić, gdy Arthur w końcu naciska hamulec i umieszcza to cholerstwo na parkingu. Opiera się o oparcie fotela i bierze kilka głębszych wdechów, próbując zmyć uśmiech z własnej twarzy. Nie bardzo się mu to jednak udaje.

\- _Gdzie_ – pyta Eames, dysząc – nauczyłeś się tak prowadzić?

\- Mal mnie nauczyła – odpowiada Arthur. Oszołomiony adrenaliną, nie zawraca sobie nawet głowy trzymaniem się na dystans, użyciem sarkazmu czy tego typu rzeczami. – Na mojej pierwszej robocie z nimi… powiedziała, że mogę potrzebować pamięci ciała do mojej roli we śnie, ale sądzę, że chciała, bym miał tylko trochę frajdy. Nigdy nie dawaj jej tego prowadzić, nawiasem mówiąc. Ona go skasuje.

\- Mówiąc szczerze, zastanawiam się, czy nie powinienem zwyczajnie oddać go tobie – mówi Eames, ściągając z nosa okulary i pocierając twarz. – Nigdy nie rozbudziłem jej w ten sposób.

\- To byłoby okropne marnotrawstwo inwestycji – odpowiada Arthur, obdarzając go szelmowskim spojrzeniem i wtedy obaj znów wybuchają śmiechem. Arthur zamyka oczy i poddaje się mu na chwilę i wtedy…

Eames niewygodnie pochyla się nad skrzynią biegów i całuje go, a silnik wciąż warczy cicho w tle. Naciska zbyt mocno, kąsając krótko wargi Arthura i Arthur zaczyna rozważać otworzenie ust, oddanie pocałunku choć odrobinę, bo w końcu to nie tak, że nie czerpie z tego przyjemności, nawet jeśli nigdy się do tego nie przyzna…

\- Moja kolej – mówi nagle Eames z drugiej strony samochodu.

Arthur mruga. Nie uświadomił sobie nawet, że Eames zniknął. Nie otworzył jeszcze oczu, najwyraźniej czeka na kontynuację.

\- Co?

\- Na prowadzenie – odpowiada Eames i znów czerwienieje tak nieznacznie, że trudno to zauważyć i _znów_ nie mają zamiaru wymienić na ten temat ani słowa i Arthur czuje, jak jego uśmiech opada, jak palce świerzbią po broń. – Dawanie wskazówek jest teraz zbyt skomplikowane.

\- Dobra – warczy Arthur, wydostając się z samochodu i okrążając go od przodu. W połowie drogi spotyka Eamesa i rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie i z całych sił pragnie go walnąć, ale powstrzymuje swoje impulsy.

\- Skarbie? – pyta z niecierpliwością Eames, gdy znów zajęli miejsca i Arthur wzdycha, przełyka irytację i zaczyna go uczyć, jak się porządnie prowadzi.

\--

Trzecim razem znajdują się dwa poziomy pod powierzchnią. Arthur wykrwawia się z rany ciętej, a Eames trzyma go, mimo że przez przebite płuco Arthur kaszle krwią. Mal patrzy na ich dwójkę i mówi:

\- Kurwa.

Oddaje jeden strzał, który nie trafia pod idealnym kątem, który zabiłby natychmiast, ale zgrabnie przebija się przez pierś Arthura i kończy swój lot w piersi Eamesa. Ból jest nieznośny, niekończący się i obaj się przewracają. Ciało Eamesa przygniata go do podłogi. Mal już zniknęła, Arthur słyszy jej kroki podczas umierania. Może dokładnie poczuć, jak kona i jak Eames unosi jego głowę i jak wykrztusza:

\- Cholera jasna – i całuje go.

W ustach Eamesa jest krew; i teraz jest także w ustach Arthura. Smakuje miedzią i metalem i jest ohydna na jego zębach. W oczach rozbłyskują mu kolorowe kręgi, ale nie może zmusić się do zamknięcia powiek i obudzenia się… może to tylko gadanie umierającego, ale nie chce, by Eames przerwał, nigdy nie chciał, by Eames przerywał.

Nabiera świszczącego oddechu i oddaje pocałunek, bo w końcu przychodzi czas na spróbowanie wszystkiego. Słyszy drżące westchnienie wydobywające się z piersi Eamesa i czuje więcej krwi spływającej mu do ust i Boże, _Boże_ , umrze teraz tak, jeśli nie umrze _od_ tego. Eames wydaje z siebie okropny, pełen bólu dźwięk i oddech agonii w usta Arthura. Wszystko zdaje się stać w płomieniach, a jedyne, o czym Arthur może myśleć, to niepoddawanie się, gdy muzyka przybiera na sile, a jego serce zwalnia, ale nie zatrzymuje się całkiem i Arthur daje porwać się impulsowi aż na powierzchnię.

Gdy otwiera oczy, jego dłoń wciąż znajduje się na własnej piersi. Eames jest już obudzony i wpatruje się w niego z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Arthur zamyka oczy i na nowo uczy się, jak się oddycha, aż przychodzi Cobb i zaczyna przeklinać na źle wykonaną robotę.

\--

Czwarty raz jest katastrofą.

Cobb wysyła Arthura, by przedstawił robotę Eamesowi, coś czym zwykle zajmuje się sam, ale tym razem nie może, bo Mal jest w zupełnej rozsypce. Arthur chce się sprzeczać, ale wie lepiej. Wie, że kłócąc się, stanie się samolubny, dziecinny i nieprofesjonalny, więc pakuje walizkę i jedzie. Eames jest naprawdę nieprzyjemnie łatwy do znalezienia i teraz Arthur siedzi na jego zapyziałej kanapie, w jego zapyziałym mieszkaniu, pijąc niespodziewanie dobre wino i czekając na nieuniknione.

Pewnego dnia - jutro, w przyszłym miesiącu, za dziesięć lat czy _w tej chwili_ – pójdą razem do łóżka. Mają to niemal jak w banku, naprawdę.

\- Tęskniłeś za mną – mówi już po raz trzeci Eames, obracając ich drugą butelkę wina między palcami. Jest niemal pusta, na dnie zostało jakieś pół kieliszka. –Jestem pewny.

 - Nic podobnego – protestuje Arthur, biorąc od niego butelkę i pijąc prosto z niej. To nieczysta, lubieżna zagrywka, taka, na której Arthur nigdy w życiu nie dałby się przyłapać, ale teraz zdaje się odpowiednia, więc Arthur ma to gdzieś. Eames obserwuje linię jego gardła, gdy Arthur przełyka. Odstawia butelkę i łapie jego twarz, wycierając grubym, szorstkim kciukiem kropelkę wina, która wypłynęła z kącika ust Arthura.

\- To, że nie chcesz tego przyznać, nie znaczy, że tak nie jest – mówi. Brzmi mniej zarozumiale niż zwykle i Arthur gapi się na niego jak zahipnotyzowany. W oczach Eamesa widzi coś, co sprawia, że Arthur chce zapomnieć o wszystkich powodach, dlaczego jest to zły pomysł, jednak nie może, nigdy nie mógł. Nabiera urywanego oddechu i…

Jego telefon dzwoni.

\- Kurde – mówi Arthur, przerywając ich kontakt wzrokowy, by spojrzeć na urządzenie. – To Cobb. Muszę odebrać.

Eames posyła mu spojrzenie krzyczące: „Pieprzyć to”, ale po sekundzie wzrusza ramionami i wstaje.

\- W takim razie wezmę dla nas nową butelkę, dobrze? – mówi i znika w kuchni. Sekundę później wystawia głowę zza rogu i dodaje: - O, i jeśli będziesz miał okazję, przekaż mu ode mnie, żeby się odpieprzył, dobrze kochanie?

Arthur obserwuje go z małym uśmiechem grającym mu na ustach i w końcu wzdycha i odbiera telefon.

\- Niech to lepiej będzie ważne, Cobb.

\- Robota jest odwołana – mówi Cobb, zdaje się dziwnie nieswój. Arthur marszczy brwi.

\- _Co?_

_-_ Robota jest odwołana – powtarza Cobb. – Anulowana. Nie robimy jej.

\- Masz pojęcie – zaczyna Arthur – jak _cholerny_ research…

\- Arthur – mówi Cobb, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa ton, który sprawia, że Arthur przerywa. Tylko na sekundę.

\- Co? – żąda.

Cobb odpowiada jedynie:

\- Mal.

Nie musi dodawać nic więcej, bo robi przy tym dźwięk, który z pewnością jest najgorszym dźwiękiem, jaki Arthur kiedykolwiek słyszał i nie ma wątpliwości, co ma na myśli. Arthur przełyka ślinę raz i drugi.

\- Jak? – pyta, bo nie wie, jak się powstrzymać.

\- Nie mogę… - szepcze Cobb i Arthur odlegle uświadamia sobie wtedy, że Dom płacze. Dom nigdy nie płacze. Mówi coś jeszcze, coś niezrozumiałego i Arthur nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co zrobić.

\- Dobrze – mówi w końcu. – Dobrze, już dobrze, Dom, tak mi przykro…

\- Muszę… muszę iść. Możesz zając się… sprawami? Odwołać robotę i przyjechać do… Paryża, chyba. Trzy dni. To samo miejsce co zwykle – głos Cobba wciąż nie brzmi normalnie, ale przynajmniej jego słowa mają teraz jakiś sens. Arthur jest wdzięczny, że ma coś, cokolwiek, co może dla niego zrobić.

\- Oczywiście – mówi. Słyszy pełne ulgi westchnienie Cobba i kliknięcie, a następnie ciszę. Siedzi na zapyziałej kanapie Eamesa, w jego zapyziałym mieszaniu i wszystko jest teraz inne, niż było wcześniej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że przekazałeś moją wiadomość – mówi wesoło Eames, przechodząc z powrotem przez drzwi. Zatrzymuje się, gdy dostrzega twarz Arthura i jego głos staje się twardy, rozsądny. – Co się stało?

Arthur kręci głową, nie mrugając. To strasznie nieprofesjonalne, ale… był w cywilu ledwo dwa tygodnie, gdy ta piękna dziewczyna ze śpiewnym akcentem usiadła obok niego i pokazała mu cały świat. Wszyscy myśleli, że to Cobb go znalazł, ale to była Mal. Mal, która pierwsza zabrała go w sen. Mal, która nauczyła go, jak prowadzić auto ze skrzynią biegów i gotowała mu obiad o czwartej rano i zaciągała go, by kupować dziecięce ubranka, gdy zaszła w ciążę z Phillipą. Mal, która powiedziała: „Wszystko się jakoś potoczy”, gdy Arthur przez przypadek się zupełnie spił i uśpił swoją czujność, i spytał: „A co się stanie, jeśli zakocham się w Eamesie?” prawie _cztery lata_ temu i Mal nie może być martwa, to niemożliwe, to…

\- Arthur – mówi Eames, a jego głos jest spięty, natarczywy i Arthur uświadamia sobie, że musi wyglądać strasznie, skoro Eames zwyczajnie użył jego imię. Ma ochotę się roześmiać, ale zmienia zdanie. – Powiedz, co się stało.

\- Mal – odpowiada Arthur. Sprawia wrażenie… strasznie młodego, nawet we własnych uszach, młodego, przestraszonego i głupiego, _rozbitego_ , więc chrząka i próbuje jeszcze raz.

\- Mal nie żyje – mówi, ale tym razem jest jeszcze gorzej, bo nie może opanować załamania we własnym głosie i Eames wpatruje się w niego w szoku i nic nigdy nie było i nie będzie tak okropne, jak ta chwila.

\- Przyniosę wódkę – odzywa się w końcu Eames i nie powinno się mówić takich rzeczy, ale nic lepszego nie można by teraz powiedzieć. Arthur nie ma prawa wysłuchiwać kondolencji, bo Mal nie jest jego matką czy siostrą, czy tak naprawdę kimkolwiek, poza przyjacielem z czasów, gdy Arthur nie miał _nikogo_. Coś przygniata mu klatkę piersiową i to nie w porządku, bo on nie ma żadnych praw i istnieje jakaś hierarchia w przeżywaniu żałoby, jak we wszystkim innym. Wyrywa wódkę z rąk Eamesa, gdy ten wraca, i bierze długi, bardzo długi łyk.

\- Powoli – mamrocze Eames, ale wychyla niemal tyle samo, gdy Arthur oddaje mu butelkę. Podają sobie ją w tą i z powrotem w ciszy przez kilka minut, nie komentując faktu, że Arthur łyka, a Eames sączy i w końcu Eames mówi: – Cholera – i chowa głowę w dłoniach. – Cholera, pieprzona, gówniana, cholera. Ona… wiedziałem, że nie było z nią najlepiej, ale nigdy…

\- Cobb brzmiał strasznie – stwierdza Arthur zachrypniętym głosem, biorąc kolejny łyk.

Żaden z nich nic nie mówi przez chwilę, aż w końcu Eames unosi głowę i przygląda się Arthurowi z nieukrywaną troską i to jest takie dziwne – że cokolwiek między nimi mogło być _nieukrywane_ – że Arthur się niemal dławi.

\- Ty też brzmisz całkiem strasznie – zauważa Eames. Wyciąga butelkę z pozbawionych oporu rąk Arthura i wcale nie odsuwa dłoni. Pozwala jej wlec się po skórze Arthura, ciepłej i szorstkiej. – Myślę, że już ci staczy, kochanie.

\- Spieprzaj – wycedza Arthur i zdaje sobie sprawę, jak przez mgłę, że rzeczywiście już mu starczy.

\- Arthur…

\- Ty głupku… naprawdę myślisz, że będę w tym lepszy, jeśli ty będziesz grał w tym lepiej za nas dwóch? – Arthur uświadamia sobie, że to co mówi brzmi, jakby nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Próbuje jeszcze raz. – Wiem, że ty zawsze możesz tak po prostu wszystko cholernie, cholernie idealnie _rozegrać,_ ale ja nie jestem taki. Nie jestem taki jak ty, nie jestem dobry w _ludziach_ , tak jak ty.

\- Kto twierdził, że ja coś rozgrywam? – pyta Eames cicho, a Arthur jest zbyt pijany na to wszystko, zbyt oszołomiony, pijany i _smutny_. W życiu miał tylko kilka osób, które naprawdę kochał i jedna z nich jest w tej chwili martwa i nie może teraz znieść Eamesa zwyczajnie _gapiącego się_ na niego w ten sposób.

\- Ja – odpowiada Arthur i zamyka oczy.

Wydaje się, że trwa to tylko kilka sekund, ale Arthur jest świadomy, że musiało minąć więcej czasu, gdy otwiera je ponownie.

\- Ciii – mówi Eames i Arthur uświadamia sobie, że się przesunęli, że Eames siedzi teraz tuż obok niego na kanapie. Arthur słyszy wydawane przez siebie zdławione dźwięki, które nie są do końca łkaniem, ale nie przypominają też nic innego, a ręka Eamesa znajduje się teraz na jego plecach, ciepła i solidna. Arthur zastanawia się, jak długo siedzą w ten sposób, nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, jak się tu znaleźli. Pełen nadziei sięga do kieszeni po swój totem, znajduje go i rzuca. Ma gdzieś to, że Eames widzi, jak ląduje na trójce, udowadniając, że mimo wszystko znajdują się na jawie.

\- To szok czy alkohol? – bełkocze kilka minut później.

\- Prawdopodobnie odrobinę jednego i drugiego – przyznaje Eames, przejeżdżając dłonią po kręgosłupie Arthura. – Zdaje się, że powinniśmy poprzestać na winie.

\- Nie mam szoku, by być w czasie – stwierdza Arthur, biorąc drżący wdech. – Czy… czy na odwrót. Eee. Kurwa. – Przerywa, rozważając wszystko, co przed chwilą powiedział, próbując coś z tego zrozumieć i nie jest w stanie. – Kurwa – powtarza, marszcząc brwi.

Eames zakrywa oczy dłonią i Arthur dostrzega jego łzy i fakt, że Eames próbuje je ukrywać i Arthur zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy Eames – Eames! – być może jest tu tym dojrzałym.

I wtedy Arthur zostaje zaprowadzony do łóżka Eamesa, zostaje na nie popchnięty i przytrzymany w miejscu.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić – mówi Arthur.

\- Jeśli sugerujesz, że mam zamiar cię wykorzystać, gdy jesteś pijany i w żałobie – odpowiada sztywno Eames – możesz iść do diabła, skarbie.

\- Nie, nie to – mówi Arthur, machając ręką. – _To_. Nie musisz… słaby i nieprofesjonalny, i…

Przestaje mówić tylko dlatego, że Eames kładzie dłoń na jego ustach. Próbuje spojrzeć na niego ostro, ale pokój przed nim zaczyna wirować, co mocno go rozprasza. Gdyby ufał sobie, że nie skończy się to czymś erotycznym, ugryzłby teraz Eamesa w rękę. Jednak nie – ani nie gryzie ręki, ani nie ufa sobie – więc po prostu tak leży, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w dziwnie bolesną minę mężczyzny nad nim.

\- Arthur, skarbie – mówi Eames. – Najwyższy czas, żebyś się zamknął.

Po chwili Arthur kiwa głową, a Eames wzdycha, uwalniając jego usta i wspina się na łóżko obok niego. Arthur czeka minutę, a następnie rzuca w cholerę ostrożność, przyzwoitość oraz zdrowy rozsądek i przyciska twarz w zgłębienie jego szyi, biorąc głębokie, wolne oddechy. Dłoń Eamesa znajduje się z powrotem na jego plecach i wszystko jest _nie tak_ , poza właśnie tym. A gdy unosi głowę, Eames złącza ich usta niewinnie, jak na przeprosiny.

Arthur zasypia w ten sposób. Gdy się budzi, Eames chrapie lekko, a Arthur leży rozwalony na jego piersi, jedna z dłoni fałszerza wciąż spoczywa na jego plecach. Obrzydzony sam sobą Arthur odsuwa się, dopada drzwi i łapie pierwszy pociąg z dala od tego miejsca, próbując z całych sił nie myśleć o tym, jak _bardzo_ pragnie pożegnać się we właściwy sposób.

\--

Za piątym razem czekają przy karuzeli bagażowej. Cobb pojechał do swoich dzieci, Adriadne zmyła się z jednym ze starych przyjaciół z liceum, Saito odszedł robić to, co robi się z taką ilością pieniędzy, a Yusuf, jak to on, zniknął. Więc na karuzelę gapią się jedynie Arthur i Eames.

\- To praktycznie jubileusz – stwierdza Eames, jego usta drgają dziwacznie.

Arthur spogląda w górę na niego, uśmiecha się lekko i pyta:

\- Chcesz się stąd wyrwać?

Koniec końców idą na kolację, bo nie jedli nic przez dziesięć godzin i są głodni, i _mają na to ochotę,_ i _dlaczego nie?._ Eames zamawia za dużo wina, a Arthur jest zbyt zmęczony, by się sprzeczać, więc siedzą godzinami, pijąc leniwie i jedząc wymyślne przystawki (Arthur nie może uwierzyć, że sam je zamówił) i pozwalając adrenalinie wygasnąć.

Gdy wychodzą, spacerują bez celu, gdy Eames próbuje przypomnieć sobie, czy wciąż posiada mieszkanie w L.A. i gdzie może się ono znajdować. Arthur jest bardziej pijany, niż planował i nie ma nawet nic przeciwko, gdy zaczyna padać, jedynie chowa się pod daszkiem sklepowym z Eamesem tuż za sobą.

\- El Nino – uświadamia sobie Arthur, wybuchając śmiechem. – Cały ten research i zapomniałem o pieprzonym El Nino.

I serio, spodziewał się, że Eames zacznie się śmiać razem z nim. Czeka na jeden z tych histerycznych, pijackich ataków śmiechu, które dopadają każdego po robocie takiej jak ta, bo z pewnością zasłużyli sobie na jeden. Zamiast tego, z zupełnie poważną miną Eames chwyta szczękę Arthura, zwija trzy palce na jego karku i przytrzymuje go nieruchomo.

Arthur przestaje się śmiać.

Spokojnie i zdecydowanie Eames unosi jego twarz i całuje go. Jest w tym precyzyjny, metodyczny – zaczyna wolno, muskając swoimi wargami wargi Arthura, uwodząc niedomkniętymi ustami za pomocą kilku opieszałych ruchów. I wtedy Arthur także zaczyna muskać, a wszelka rozwaga, która mu dotychczas została, rozpływa się, gdy całkiem otwiera wargi i miesza swoje oddechy z tymi Eamesa, którego zarost zaczyna drapać i który smakuje jak czosnkowe pieczywo, które jedli podczas kolacji.

Arthur wydaje z siebie dźwięk, o którego umiejętność wyprodukowania nawet się nie podejrzewał i popycha Eamesa na witrynę sklepu. Zaciska dłoń na jego kołnierzyku i kąsa dolną wargę, napierając mocniej, niż powinien, bo to _Eames_ i Eames może to znieść. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, Eames mruczy nisko, gardłowo i chwyta włosy Arthura, _szarpiąc_ je tylko odrobinę, wystarczająco, by ustawić Arthura pod lepszym kątem i Arthur czuje, jak całe jego ciało przechodzi w stan całkowitego, mrożącego krew w żyłach skupienia, gdy odsuwa się delikatnie.

\- No – mówi Eames bez tchu. – W końcu zrobiliśmy to jak trzeba.

Arthur mruga, wpatrując się w niego w osłupieniu. Ręce Eamesa, zdaje sobie sprawę w powolnym przypływie świadomości, wciąż znajdują się na jego szczęce, a kciuk porusza się, muskając jego policzki. Arthur słyszy, jak oddech Eamesa zamiera. Jego własne płuca odpowiadają w ten sam sposób. Och, boże, i jest twardy, obaj są twardzi i teraz nie ma już roboty, nie ma budzenia się, nikt nie umiera, nic nie stoi między nimi i to w końcu się stanie…

\- Skarbie – mówi Eames, tylko po części żartując. – Wiesz, że mam do ciebie słabość, ale jeśli nie skończysz z tą całą zabawą w kotka i myszkę, może będę musiał cię zabić.

Arthur prycha i przez stary nawyk, którego nie umie powstrzymać, stwierdza:

\- Bardzo chętnie popatrzę, jak próbujesz.

To, jak mina Eamesa rzednie, jest tak subtelne, że mógłbyś tego nie dostrzec, jeśli nie byłbyś Arthurem, jeśli nie studiowałbyś tego mężczyzny uważnie od lat. Ale Arthur to dostrzega i uświadamia sobie nagle, że między nimi wciąż coś stoi i że to _on_ i może zawsze to był on.  

Więc Arthur ciągnie Eamesa za kołnierzyk koszuli, aż ich usta niemal się dotykają, wolnym, wyważonym ruchem. Czuje, bardziej niż widzi, jak usta Eamesa układają się we właściwym uśmiechu i sam też się tak uśmiecha, boleśnie blisko tego czosnkowego oddechu i wietrzejącego zapachu po gównianych papierosach i jego głupiego, głupiego pulsu.

\- Przykro mi, że muszę cię rozczarować – mówi Arthur. – Ale nie jesteś wcale tak przerażający, jak ci się wydaje.

To straszne kłamstwo – Eames jest z pewnością najgroźniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego Arthur zna i pewnego dnia, _naprawdę_ zabije Arthura - przyczyni się do jego śmierci przez bycie tak przeklęcie wartym umierania. Prawdopodobnie zaszli już za daleko i nie ma już drogi powrotnej. Opór jest przypuszczalnie daremny.

\- To nie jest moja zawiedziona mina, kaczuszko – mamrocze Eames. I potem, sekundę później, gdy Arthur wciąż nie przybliżył się całkiem, dodaje: - Jednak, tak nawiasem mówiąc, czy my tu na coś czekamy? Czy powinienem wykonać teraz piosenkę z układem tanecznym? Zrobię to, wiesz, znam mnóstwo odpowiednich kawałków z kiczowatym…

\- Przymknij się do cholery, Eames – mówi Arthur i całuje go, z deszczem spływającym wokół nich i świetlistym jutrem, prawdziwym i bliskim.

 


End file.
